Who Is My True Love?
by agnam-ticcda555
Summary: Hermione likes Draco and Draco likes Herminone and they think it's true love... but is it? Poor Ron likes Hermione... in the end who is Hermione's true love? Ron or Malfoy? COMPLETE!
1. DCM

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

**Chapter 1- D.C.M**

My name is Hermione Granger and I think I like someone. Not like, more like love. But I can't tell anyone that, you know why? He is my best friends enemy. Draco Malfoy. I don't know, or how it happened, but it happened. Just like that. Here is the story of how I think it happened.

I was in the common room read the last page of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 when Harry came in with Ron.

"Are you done your homework?" I asked. I knew they were going to say no but I asked anyway.

"Yes," said Ron and Harry at the same time. They gave each other a weird grin. I sat there shocked.

"Are you sure your done the potions homework, and the Transfiguration homework?"

"Yup, why do you ask?"

"You two normally don't your homework without me!"

"Well, lets go to bed Ron," said Harry.

"Okay, but, Hermione, what are you doing? Don't you feel tired? I mean, it is 11 and you usually sleep early."

"I… your right. I am tired but I couldn't get up for some reason. I have been very lazy lately."

"Well you can go to bed if you want because me and Harry are not going to stay here with you."

"Good night!" said Harry as he walked towards the boys' dorm.

"Good night," I said walking towards the girls' dorm. She didn't want to stay in the common room anymore. She was really sleepy.

When she walked in she found Ginny awake writing in her journal. All the other girls were asleep. When she looked at her bed, she let out a strange squeaking sound. She didn't want to wake up the other girls. On her bed were feathers. They were everywhere. On top of the feathers was an owl. He looked a lot like Hedwig but he was brownish white. He looked kind of odd. He was carrying a letter.

"He was here for a long time," said Ginny, "I tried getting the letter and cleaning up the feathers but he wouldn't give me the letter and kept on making a mess. Do you know the owl?"

"Thank you for trying to clean up and no, I don't know the owl," I said.

"I will help clean up-just get the letter first. I don't want the owl to attack me…"

"Okay, thanks."

I toke the letter from the owl. It didn't bite or scratch me so the letter must be for me.

On the envelope it said:

To: Hermione 

_Gryffindor girls' Dorm_

_From: D.C.M_

"Do you know D.C.M?" asked Hermione.

"No, why?"

"Someone named D.C.M sent me this."

"Really? I wonder why they just didn't write their name…"

They looked at each other at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"I think so. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking this is a love note. Are you thinking that?"

"Yup. Open it and read it."

"Okay but I am going to read it in my head first."

"Okay."

**Hope you liked the story so far. Sorry if I made some spelling mistakes, I can't spell that good. Please tell me what you think. **


	2. The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters. **

**Chapter 2 – The** **letter**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your extra classes will be arranged at 2:00 on Friday the 13th please be there on time alone. Do not tell ANYONE. Sorry about the owl, it was the only one I could find._

_Professor McGonagall_

_Oh, no!_ I thought, _Professor McGonagall said don't tell anyone! What will I tell Ginny?_

"So? What does it say?" asked Ginny.

"Um… well… it… it is just a private letter from… Harry… yeah, it was Harry."

"Okay… that means I can't see?"

"Yes, sorry. Anyway lets start picking up the feathers!"

"Okay… hey! I just noticed that the owl is carrying another letter!" She grabbed the letter and gave it to Hermione.

It read:

_P.S- I wrote D. C. M in cause someone looked at the letter before you. I have no clue what it stands for._

"Hermione, what do you think Harry wrote D, C. M instead of H. P? Isn't that strange?"

"He probably wrote it because lots of people especially girls would read it if it said H. P. you see."

"Your right."

"Lets go to bed."

"Yeah, I'm tired."

I climbed into bed and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep. I had a very strange dream. I dreamed me getting out of bed and going to the Great Hall and meeting Malfoy. Then I said to him, "Hello, Draco," then he said "Hi darling, why don't we go to the lake when we are done all our classes?" then I said, "Sure sweetie pie." That's when I woke up.

I climbed out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My sweaty face looked back at me. My hair was as curly as ever, and my worn out t-shirt smelled.

"What is happening to me?" I asked, "Why am I always thinking of Malfoy?"

Ginny walked into the room.

"Hermione, before you go downstairs please put on a new t-shirt and make sure you go the Great Hall because Dumbaldore **(I think that how you spell it lol k/k) **is going to talk about the cool new dance next week."

"How do you know?"

"I asked Hagrid."

"Oh, thank you for telling me!"

I changed my shirt and ran the Great Hall just in time for Dumbuldore just stood up.

"Your attention please," he said as everyone turned quiet and looked at him, "We all know Christmas is on the 24th and that we have holidays from the 16th to January 10th. I want to celebrate Christmas, so I decided that we would have a school dance. There will be a contest of who can dance with a boy the best, there would also be some food and you will be aloud to dance with a boy. You must have a partner. Thank you."

**K/K- Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hope you like the chapter**

**Please review **


	3. The Story and list

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

**Chapter 3 – The Story and List**

Hermione looked down at her food. The whole dance thing was more important than my delicious breakfast. I guess. _Will anyone ask me? What should I wear? WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH MY HAIR????_ Etc. thoughts were going around in my head. Harry and Ron came over to me. Ron had a notebook in one hand and a quill in the other.

"Hello Hermione," said Ron, "Can you help us?"

"What do you need help on?"

"Well, we want a partner for the dance you see and we need all the girls names in Gryffindor and maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"So you want me the get you all there names and ask them?"

"Yes but you don't have to ask them, we can do that ourselves."

"Okay, I guess."

"Don't worry, you're the first one on the list."

"Believe me I am not worried at all."

"So who are you going to ask?"

"I am not going to ask anyone, the boys are going to ask me. Girls don't ask boys to go to the dance with them, the boy asks the girl."

"I see. What if no one asks you?"

"Then I won't go, duh."

"Okay… c'mon Harry."

"Where you going?"

"Asking girls duh!"

"Whatever."

Hermione walked up the stairs to the muggle studies room. She didn't really need to go to muggle studies since she was muggle born, but it was always interesting to see what magic people think about muggle studies and how they think muggle stuff works. It's sometimes funny when the teacher makes a mistake.

Today, we were learning how to make a muggle story and taking picture for it that doesn't move. We had to use a muggle camera.

The story was for homework. It was due in 2 weeks. Harry was almost done. His was only 2 pages long double-spaced.

Here is what I have written so far:

Oh, my kitchen is dirty, my baby needs to be changed, my room is messy and I need to make my dinner by 7:00! My mom is coming for dinner my husband expects it to be clean and neat. I-

"Where did the rest of my story go?? I had it two seconds ago! Who ripped my paper!!!!" shouted Hermione. She had to start over.

When she was done her second story, Ron came up to her with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Is this yours? I found it on the floor."

Hermione looked down at the paper. The same colour ink she used was on it and the story was very similar to her.

"Yes this is my old copy of my story. I lost it and I had to start over," she said with a sigh.

"Do you want it?"

"No. My second copy is already done. What's the use throwing the second copy away and using a ripped on?"

"Yeah… um… Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Will you-"

"OMG I almost forgot! Sorry Ron but I got to go!" She ran off without letting Ron have a chance to speak."

When she reached the classroom Professor McGonagall wasn't there. Someone else was.

**That's the end of that chapter… finally… sorry it toke so long… please review… just to let you know I won't write the disclaimer on all the chapters anymore… if you want to look at it is on chapters 1,2 and 3. **


	4. Malfoy

**Chapter 4 - Malfoy**

"Hermione!" said Draco Malfoy.

"Yes?" Hermione said. She was really annoyed. Why is Malfoy here? Even though she kind of liked this surprise...

"Meet me near the lake at 7," he said.

"Why?"

"I want to tell you something. Come alone."

"But we're not aloud."

_I'll meet you anywhere any time. _Hermione thought.

"Just come… we are prefects we can get out of stuff like that."

"Okay…"

"Thanks…" Malfoy looked around even though they both know they were alone in an empty classroom. He took her hand. Moving her closer to him. Now they were an inch apart. He leaned closer and gave her a long kiss. They broke apart 1 minutes later.

Hermione was shocked and kind of happy.

**A/N:Please review. **


	5. Should I go?

**Chapter 5 – Should I go?**

**(If it is in bold and Italic then it means Hermione was thinking that).**

"Hey Hermione!"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Are you done your potions essay?"

"Yes. I did it yesterday."

"Can you go over mine?? Just correct all the mistakes."

"Sorry not right now Ron."

"Please?"

"Not right now. I have to go to… um… the library."

"Okay… but why?"

"Homework," she said and she walked out of the common room. It was 6:30. Malfoy asked her to come by the lake at 7:00. She had half an hour to decide if she was going to go or not.

When she reached the library she saw a sign on the door saying the library now closed at 7:00. Hermione entered the library. It was packed. When she finally found a place to sit, it was already 6:37. She then began to think.

More people were coming in. Hermione left the library because she wanted someone who was actually using the books be there.

She went out on to the grounds. For a second she thought that she saw Malfoy near the lake. **_Already? I thought he said he would be there at 7? Maybe I should go and check. Just in case he said 6:30 or 6. _**

Hermione walked over by the lake. When Malfoy saw her there he looked really surprised.

"Your early? I didn't expect you."

"Oh… well you see I was just walking over…"

"Well anyways we have to wait until 7."

"Why?"

"I want to do this in private."

"What??"

I was really confused.

"Come here."

He led her to the forest. Then he hid behind a tree. It was 6:58. What was he up to?

"Wait!" said Hermione, "We're not aloud in there!"

"Yeah I know but we aren't doing to go in that far… I am here to protect you."

"Ok…" Hermione blushed, "What do you mean 'I am here to protect you'?"

Malfoy looked at her. "What do you think I mean?"

Hermione went quiet. They stopped. We could still see the school through the trees.

"Come here," said Malfoy. Hermione went to him. He grabbed her arm. "Ok, when everyone is gone we will go back on to the school grounds. Right now just stay near me."

"How can I trust you?"

"Just try."

**

* * *

****A/N: Hey! I hope you are all enjoying the story. Please review **:). 


	6. I Love You Hermione Granger

**Chapter 6 – I Love You Hermione Granger**

They were still in the forest. It was 7:30 already. It was very dark. Malfoy was still looking up at the school grounds. Hermione knew Harry and Ron would probably stay up waiting for me. **_I should have told them that I was going to be late. _**Hermione was worried. **_What if this_** **_was a trap? But… what could Malfoy do to her? Maybe Crabbe and Goyle might come? Yeah… that would be why Malfoy is still looking at the empty grounds. He might be waiting for Crabbe and Goyle. _**

"No ones coming," said Malfoy.

"Why? Are you expecting anyone?"

"No…"

"Don't lie!"

"Fine! I won't lie! I thought maybe someone would come to check if any students were still on the grounds."

"Oh…"

"Do you always think I lie?"

Hermione did not expect that she would see Malfoy close to tears.

"No one likes me," he said, "Pansy broke up with me when she heard my secret. She didn't understand! She just left me!"

"Really? What happened? What secret?" said Hermione, "you don't have to tell me the secret…"

"I found out that I kind of… not a lot… liked someone besides Pansy. I tried explaining to Pansy, but she couldn't take it. She just left crying! Since then, I liked that person even more."

Then Hermione remembered the kiss. The one Malfoy gave her. She touched her lips. Then she realized whom Malfoy liked.

"M-me?" she said, "No impossible! Nope. Not true."

"Come out on to the grounds," he said then they both went on to the grounds.

_**How can this be? What would Ron and Harry say if they found out???**_

"Hermione Granger, I love you," said Malfoy, "Do you love me back?"

"Yes, I do. I love you too."

They kissed.

"Hermione? Do you have a date for the dance?" asked Draco.

"No…"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you say 'yes' to me when I asked you if you loved me?"

"I said yes because I love you very much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"What would you tell Ron and Harry?"

"I will tell them that I love you very much and that I am going to the dance with you and that you are my new boyfriend."

"Good-night."

"Good-night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Review please! And thank you if you did review!**


	7. A Secret

**Chapter 7- A Secret**

"Hello Ron. Hi Harry."

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey…"

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes! What do you think? Do you think we would just go to bed?" said Ron.

"Well…"

"Well? Where did you go? You don't always walk around the castle at night. You even missed dinner."

"I had dinner!"

"Yeah ok I agree you had dinner but where were you?" asked Ron.

"I… went for a walk."

" 'I went for a walk' no you didn't go for a walk! You never walk around the castle at night when you know we are not allowed. We only do that if it is important."

"Well maybe it was important."

"You said you were going to the library."

"I did."

"But when I checked you weren't there."

"I left…"

"Where did you go?"

"I just went to go meet someone and right now I don't have time for your questioning so good night!" said Hermione. She left to the girls' dorm before Ron or Harry could say anything.

"I wonder where she went," said Ron still looking at the door of the girls' dorm.

"Well I don't think it's our business."

"What are you saying? We need to find out… Hermione might be facing trouble."

"Yeah like what kind of 'trouble'? Hogwarts is the safest place I know."

"Malfoy."

"What could he do?"

"Anything he wants."

"Hermione is strong and he can't do anything he wants. There is nothing terrible he can do."

"Your right. Let's go to bed."

"Ok."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Hermione lay on her bed and thought. **_Should she tell them? Or should it be a surprise for the dance? Or should I… dump him? I mean Harry and Ron would never be my friend if I dated Malfoy. Or should I call him Draco?_** Hermione never had a moment before where she would _want_ to call Malfoy Draco. Now that she thought about it, she hardly even knew Malfoy's name until now of course. She used to only call him Malfoy. Well at least she knew him first name.

"You awake?" asked Ginny. She was sitting on her bed looking at me.

"I can't go to bed. I don't feel very tired. So much to think about."

"Like what?"

"I can't say. Just think something very special happened to me but I can't tell anyone about. Not even Harry or Ron. I don't have enough courage."

"Well, you can tell me. I tell you everything and you can trust me."

"I know I always trusted you but I am afraid you might get angry or disagree with me or never be my friend."

"Don't worry. It can't be that big of a deal. I will probably never be mad at you. Please tell me."

"Ok, I… um… well… me… and… well… Malfoy… are… in love. We are going to the dance together too."

"Really? You and Malfoy? All I have to say is be careful! You never know what Malfoy can do. You hear?"

"Yeah. But I really think he has changed."

"Maybe. But you can never be sure. Just hope he doesn't embarrass you at the dance."

"No, I trust him."

"Ok… now why don't you go to bed?"

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hermione went to bed. She hoped she was right. She hoped Ginny was wrong. The dance was in a week. One long week. She dreamed of her in a huge beautiful dress dancing with Malfoy. It was a very weird dream because Malfoy all of a sudden turned into a snake and tried to bite her. She screamed and fell to the floor. A guy came all of a sudden and saved her. She could not see his face.

Just then someone started to shake her.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. "Wha-?"

"Wake up! You're sleeping in! You are almost going to miss your first class! You missed breakfast! Lucky I came to get my bag I forgot it! And by the way when you were asleep, you were shouting 'who? Who are you?' It was very strange."

Hermione opened her eyes more to see whom she was talking to. She recognized the red hair to be Ginny's.

"Ginny? I am almost about to miss class? What!" Hermione quickly got out of bed changed into her robes grabbed her bag and she went to her class with Ginny.

"Today the sixth years and fifth years are going to have Care of Magical Creatures class together. So lets go out to Hagrid's hut together."

"Ok," said Hermione, "But about me, I never ever sleep in on the weekdays. I hardly even sleep in on weekends."

"Well maybe you went to bed really tired," said Ginny, "Remember you and Malfoy? You did go to bed late."

"I guess your right. Oh I can't wait! We are going to have Care of Magical Creatures class with the Slythern's! That means Malfoy would be there!"

"Yeah… well we better hurry! We might be late!"

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! Please review and tell me if you don't like something about this story or review anyway. I really want to know what you all have to say. I might start writing your reviews here and then under the review you sent, there will be what I have to say about the review. Please tell me it that would be a good idea. BUT REVIEW ANYWAYS!!!! Thanks!**


	8. Be Friends With The Enemy

**Chapter 8- Be Friends With The Enemies**

"Hermione, Ginny why are you late?"

"Sorry Hagrid, we forgot our bags so we had to go back. Did we miss anything?" asked Hermione.

"It's ok," said Hagrid, "You didn't miss much. We are working with Giggling Giggle Worms."

"Now. Can anyone tell me what Giggling Giggle Worms are?"

Hermione's hand flew up.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Giggling Giggle Worms are a group of worms that live in the hot lands of the world. They are famous for being the only worms that giggle. They were very useless though very interesting. No one ever found out how it giggles. Just a couple of years ago, they were found dangerous because if they bite you while they giggle, you will have the giggles. There is only one rare kind of potion that stops the giggling."

"Correct! 10 points to Gryffindor. Today, we are going to try and make them stop giggling! Then you are to feed them some Giggling Giggle food. You are to do this in partners of four since there are not enough worms for everyone. Two partners in your group should be in Slythern and the other 2 in Gryffindor."

Everyone groaned. "Do we HAVE to be partnered with

Slytherin's?" someone shouted.

"Yes. No complaining. For the whole day you will be partnering with other houses. Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a great idea. I agree with him. The houses should be friends with students in other houses."

Hermione heard Ron say to Harry, "Impossible. I am _not_ going to be friends with any of those Slytherin's."

"Yeah, _never_," said Harry.

Hermione walked over to them. "We could give them a chance and try to be their friends."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione as though she was crazy.

"Look, we can try! I mean they are just other students like us right?" said Hermione.

Harry and Ron still looked at her like she was some crazy person. Hermione walked away. She knew they would never even try being friends with the 'enemies'. It was no use.

"Ok everyone get into your groups!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid, can't you decide? I don't want to be with any of those Slytherin's," said Lavender Brown.

"Ok. Everyone line up! I doesn't matter who you are standing with, and I am going to pick your groups!" said Hagrid, "Line up everyone!"

Everyone made an squiggly, more of circlish line up. Hermione ended up standing next to Crabbe and a Gryffindor girl she has never seen before.

"Hello," I said to the Gryffindor girl.

"Hi…" she said in a small voice. She had blond hair that was tide up. Her blue eyes were hiding underneath some glasses. She quickly looked at the ground.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing… you might be wondering why I look so young? Well I am only 12 and I am in fifth year because I came from the U.S.A. Their 12 year olds are in their fifth year. It is very different here. I was only here for a year."

"Ok…" I said.

"Ok… Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Steffen will be in one group. Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle will be in another." He slowly told them whom they would be working with.

**A/N: Hey! Please review. I still want to hear what you have to say and thanks for all of you who reviewed. I am now trying to reach 100 reviews. I am also trying to get a lot of chapters done. It would really help if you review. Thanks!**


	9. A Long Conversation

**Chapter 9- A Long Conversation**

Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Steffen told a worm then left to an area where they would work. First they feed the worm Giggling Giggle food. Draco and Hermione did this together. Then they did everything they could to try and stop the worm from giggling. After fifteen minutes they found out that if you fed the worm extra food, it would stop giggling. Hagrid awarded then twenty points each. Now they could do whatever they wanted. So, Ginny went with her friends. Steffen went to some Slytherin's who were talking loudly. Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying. Now Draco and Hermione were alone. They stood there staring at each other for a moment. Then they started talking after 5 minutes.

"So Hermione… did you tell Harry and Ron about us?"

"No not yet. I don't want them to be mad at me… I still want to be their friends but… I still like you."

"Ok…"

"Did you tell Crabbe and Goyle?"

"No. I couldn't. They would never be my friends if I tell them. They would think I went siding with Harry or something. They might even think it is a joke and laugh at me."

"Ok… so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well we can't talk a lot right now but maybe you can meet me in the Room of Requirement today at 9?"

"Ok. This time I will make sure Ron and Harry are asleep."

"Hermione I was wondering… Crabbe and Goyle aren't going to the dance; they are going to hang out in their dorm. Are Harry and Ron coming? I mean if they see us together…"

"Yes they are probably coming. I was thinking maybe it would be a surprise for them. And anyway, we don' have to tell them if they don't see us or… recognize us."

"What do you mean? Of course they would recognize us!"

"We could… change."

"What do you mean?"

"I can wear something different and maybe change my hair. Oh you can just wait and see!"

"Ok Hermione but they would recognize me!"

"Don't worry! Just wear your dress robes and meet me at the Room of Requirement. I will be there."

"Ok…"

"What are you two doing?" asked Ron as he came over, "Malfoy you better not have been insulting her or-"

"Be quiet Weasel or you nose will be twice as long as your foot!"

Draco walked away. Ron watched him walk past.

"What were you doing with him anyways?"

"I was just walking past. He started talking to me."

"Whatever. C'mon we are getting late for History of Magic."

"One minute let me get my bag."

"Hurry up."

Hermione ran and got her bag. She walked back to Harry and Ron. They went to History of Magic together. Hermione couldn't keep her mind off Draco. She didn't know what they were going to do at 10 at night but she was still excited. Now she was always excited when it came to going with Draco. She still couldn't understand how Draco hated her so much and now he loves her. Was it a trap? Hermione made herself stopped thinking about that. She started making notes on what Mr. Binns was saying. **_It would be so much_** **_easier to listen to Mr. Binns if he wasn't a ghost, _**thought Hermione. She remembered when in first year, she knew some girls who were afraid of Mr. Binns. Hermione almost laughed at the thought. Wouldn't it be weird if you were afraid of your teacher?

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank-you for the reviews! **


	10. The Day Before The Ball

**Chapter 10 – The Day Before The Ball**

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already there. She was very hungry. She was also very excited. She was going to meet Draco today. She couldn't wait. She ran to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron waved at her. She walked down to sit with them. As she said down she took at quick peek at the Slytherin's table. Draco was sitting there with Crabbe and Goyle. He looked at her at the same time. She smiled.

"Hermione are you done your homework?" asked Ron.

"Yes," Hermione answered. She knew what he was going to say next.

"Can you look over my work? I am not sure if it is right…"

"Maybe tomorrow. Today I am too tired to stay up," Hermione said. She wasn't tired at all but she didn't want to miss her meeting with Draco.

"But tomorrow is the dance, we won't have time," said Harry.

"What?? The dance is tomorrow??"

"Yeah. I am going with Ginny and Ron's going with Lavender. I thought you would know! You always keep track of things," said Harry and he was right. Hermione was thinking of Draco so much she forgot! She still thought the dance was next week.

"Oh! Then I better go! See ya in the common room," Hermione said then ran to her dorm. She needed to figure out what to wear and fast. She emptied her trunk of clothes. She took out three of her best dresses. One was light blue with no sleeves. It was like a ball gown. Her mother gave it to her. The second dress was a short up to her knees red one. It had sleeves. She didn't like it very much. The third dress was a light green. It reached her feet and was very tight. She needed to decide fast. Then Ginny entered the dorm.

"Hello Hermione. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hello Ginny. I am picking the clothes for the dance tomorrow. Can you help me?"

"Ok. I rather like the blue one. It's pretty."

"Thanks. I am going to wear it then. What are you going to wear?"

"Well I was thinking this green one," said Ginny as she pulled out a pretty green dress. It has short sleeves and was very long.

"Very pretty. It suits you."

"Thanks."

**A/N: review. **


	11. The Room Of Requirement

**Chapter 11 – The Room Of Requirement**

"Hermione!" someone behind Hermione shouted.

Hermione turned around. Ron and Harry were calling her. But what did they need? She needed them to go to bed. Draco was going to meet her.

"Yes?" Hermione. She hoped they weren't going to ask her to stay up with them and help with homework.

"We are going to have a secret meeting. All the D. A. people want more D. A. meetings. We were going to tell you earlier but you just ran off at dinner!"

"Can't we have the meetings another day?" asked Hermione.

"But we already told everyone and changed the coins."

"What if I just don't come? I can't… I am too tired."

"It won't be a D. A. meeting without you!"

"But…"

"Please???"

"Ok fine. One minute."

Hermione ran to the girls dorm and quickly wrote a note. She looked around. Lavender was sitting on her bed with her owl. She was feeding it some treats. Hermione walked over to Lavender. She didn't look up. Hermione tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention. You need something?"

"Yes… could I borrow your owl?"

"Ok. One minute." She gave her owl one last treat then gave him to me.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome."

Hermione walked to the window then put the letter on. She made sure it was secure then told him whom she was delivering it to then she flew off. Hermione watched it for a while then went back to the common room. Harry and Ron were waiting for her near the door.

"Took you long enough," said Ron.

They went down to the Room of Requirement. Five minutes later all the D.A. members were there.

"Ok, first we are going to learn-"

Just the door opened. Someone entered. They knew it was a student because he was wearing black robes. He or she whoever it was opened the door all the way so they could see whom it was. It was… Draco Malfoy.

**A/N : Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. A Promise

**Chapter 12 – A Promise **

** Draco's POV**

_I can't believe it. What are so many people doing here? I thought it was only Hermione and I. Maybe Hermione told them. But she never told me. Maybe she doesn't like me. All these people are here… Hermione might have told them to come so that she could embarrass me. But why would she want to embarrass me? She probably never liked me. She betrayed me. _

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"None of your business," Malfoy said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Then go!" said Ron.

** Harry's POV**

_What is Malfoy doing here? He doesn't usually just barge into places like this. This is very strange. _

"Malfoy go away. No one wants you here. Go!"

** Hermione's POV**

Didn't Draco get my message? Poor Draco. He is probably really embarrassed.

"Harry stop. Don't be so rude. Maybe he got lost want was looking for a map but couldn't find one so he came to the Room of Requirement to get one."

I wished for a map. Just then a map came out of nowhere and landed on a desk. Hermione walked over to it and picked it up. She walked over to Draco and gave it to him. He just stared at her.

** Draco's POV**

_Why is Hermione saving him? Did she want him to be utterly embarrassed? She didn't seem to like him. If she did then she would never come here with all these people. If she had to then she should have at least send him an owl saying not to come. _

"Thanks…" he said as he took the map, "I really needed it."

Then I left. I only walked five steps when someone came running after him. It was Hermione. She grabbed me and pulled me into the nearest classroom.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because. Look I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't need to talk to you." Of course this was a big fat lie because he really did want to talk to her.

"Look, I sent you an owl saying not to come. Really I did."

I didn't believe her. If she did send me an owl, I would have had it by now. Just then an owl came into the room and landed right in front of me. I was shocked. What was an owl doing here? No one really sends me owls. I receive most of them at dinner.

I toke the letter off. Hermione just stared at me. Somehow I already knew whom it was from. I was right. The owl was from Hermione.

I started to read the message. It read:

_Dear Draco, _

_DON'T COME TO THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT! We (Harry, Ron and I) are going to have another D.A. meeting (Dumbledore's Army). I tried to stop the meeting but no one listened to me. Don't come! Maybe we could meet another day. _

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S: I really, really love you. Always want to see you happy. Can't live without you. _

_-Hermione_

I looked up at Hermione.

"I couldn't help adding the P.S." was all she said. I looked at her shocked. She smiled, "It's alright forget it."

"I can't just forget it! I blamed you and I didn't trust you. I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't care. I will always love you from now on. All I ask is if you would make a promise that from now on you will always trust me. No matter where we are or what condition we are in. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good. I promise too. Now I have to go but I will see you tomorrow. Or actually I will meet you here. If I can't come I will send you an owl first thing. Goodnight."

"Ok goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Draco kissed her. Then she left. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with him. If only Harry and Ron knew. Maybe they won't get mad… but now that I think of it… how will Harry and Ron react when they see Draco and I dancing? What if they get mad at me because I never told them?? Anyways, when I left, and entered the Room of Requirement, everyone was working on the Patronus spell. The Patronus is a spell that fights off dementers. Right now there was a boghart pretending to be a dementer and they needed to fight him off.

Hermione could hear a ton of people shouting 'Expecto Patronum' **(A/N: I don't know how to spell that). **Then she heard Harry yell, "Remember think of something happy!" Then he noticed she was back.

"Hello Hermione. Glad your back soon because now you can practice your Patronus spell."

"Ok…"

"The boghart is over there."

"Ok."

**A/N: Please just press that button over there… and write a review for me… please?**

**Thank you if you did write a review for me for the last chapter. Just send me another one for this chapter.**

**Thank you!**


	13. Giving Him A Chance

**Chapter 13 – Giving Him A Chance**

"Hermione!" said Ron.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh… um… nowhere. Let's go to the common room."

"Then c'mon!"

Hermione ran to keep up with Ron and Harry. She needed to go back to her dorm, wait 'till Ron and Harry go to their dorm, then go back to the Room of Requirement to meet Draco. If only they would walk faster. Hopefully, I will not have to stay up with them to talk about the D.A. meetings and when we will have the next one. Today's D. A. meeting wasn't that bad actually. It was fun. Today was the first time I did the Patronus spell. Well, I didn't do it properly… but I tried. Anyways, I am starving. I wonder what Draco and I are going to eat? Hopefully we will eat something good.

Anyways, we just entered the common room. Harry went to sit on a couch and Ron followed him.

"C'mon Hermione. Let's talk about the next D. A. meeting. We need to know what to do and everything. Today's D. A. meeting was fun wasn't it? I mean Draco embarrassed himself in front of everyone. Maybe he thought the Room of Requirement would change into a bathroom?" said Harry.

"Maybe he just got lost? Why do you have to be so mean to him?" asked Hermione, "Anyways, good night. I am going to bed."

"Wait!" said Ron as I turned around and began opening the door to my dorm.

"What?" I asked.

"First of all, why were you just defending Malfoy?"

"Because I am not mean. You both were being mean to him."

"He was always mean to you!"

"So? That doesn't mean we have to be mean to him! Maybe if we are nice he will start to be nice and we all could be friends! Just because he is in Slytherin doesn't mean we can't be friends with him!"

"Hermione have you lost your mind? Malfoy is the one who was _always _mean to you! He _always _made fun of your buck teeth and he _always _called you a mudblood!"

"Be quiet Ron! That was before! THAT WAS BEFORE WE STARTED GOING OUT!" she shouted before she could stop herself.

"You and Malfoy are going out? But… Malfoy??? You never told us…"

"OF COURSE I NEVER TOLD YOU! IF I DID WOULD YOU EVER BE MY FRIEND? NO! OF COURSE NOT! YOU GUYS HATE MALFOY! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? HE HAS CHANGED. I LOVE HIM. HE HAS CHANGED! Please… give him a chance… trust me… he has changed… I love him and believe him. Please give him a chance to prove that he has changed."

Harry and Ron just stood there and stared at her. Harry was the first to speak.

"I'll give him a chance… I believe you… but… what if this is a trap? What if… he doesn't like you?"

"He does I know it. I can see it in his eyes. My love can't lie to me."

Ron walked away. Hermione turned around to see him going to the boys' dorm.

"Don't worry," said Harry, "I'll talk to him."

**A/N: Please Review! Sorry the chapters are so short (I write more chapter quicker if they are short lol). **


	14. What's Up With Ron?

**Chapter 14 – What's Up With Ron?**

Harry's POV

"Ron?" said Harry. He just entered the boys' dorm. Hermione just told them both about her and Draco going out. Harry didn't really mind since it was Hermione's life but he didn't know about Ron. It was very strange how Ron just walked away.

"What do you want?" asked Ron. He was on his bed all the curtains were closed and he was already dressed in his pyjamas.

"I was worried about you. Why did you just walk off? You don't normally do that."

"Maybe I was tired. And Harry I have changed. I might just start doing new things. I can change. So just leave me alone. Go to bed. It's late and I am tired. Good night!"

"Er… ok… good night."

Harry changed into his pyjamas, closed all the curtains and went to bed. He was angry. Ron shouldn't have talked to him like that. He was so rude and I Harry Potter will not take it. If this goes on tomorrow, I'll have to start hanging out with Hermione and Malfoy. See how Ron likes that. It sure will teach him a lesson. (I am very angry right now so if you feel sorry for Ron and think I am a git then please try and understand me. Ron made me furious and very annoyed).

Hermione's POV

_I am very lucky to have a friend like Harry. I am glad he understood how I felt and gave Draco a chance. I wish Ron did the same. I keep wondering why did Ron just walk away like that? I remember when I had a crush on him… he was always so mean! I am glad I forgot about him. He was always arguing with me. He always thought he was right and I was wrong. I hated that. I have to admit, I was jealous when he was going out with Lavender. He would always make out with her in public. He thought that was cool. That was about the time I forgot about him and didn't have a crush on him anymore. I have to admit that I only forgot about him because I didn't want to make out with him in public. Now I forgot about him totally. Anyways, Draco is way sweeter. Way sweeter than Ron…_

"Hermione?" said Ginny.

"Yes?"

"Did you tell them?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought so. I heard all the screaming. So what happened in that moment of silence?"

"Ron walked off. Do you think you know why?"

"I think… but I don't know for sure…"

"What do you think?"

"I think he has a crush on you."

"What??? Why do you think that?"

"Well… I am not sure… but once I saw a drawing of him… there was tons of hearts and… there was a girl… with brown hair… she looked a lot like you…"

"Gin, why didn't you tell me that before??? OMG!!! If only I never blurted it out… oh poor Ron…"

"I couldn't tell you because after I saw the drawing Ron saw me and made me swear not to tell you. And well he said that the drawing was old and now he thought you were… well stuff you won't ever want to hear… I don't know the exact thing… but… he called you a bunch of swear words."

"What kind of swear words?"

"Well I don't remember and I don't want to say the wrong ones."

"Ok…"

"DON'T GO YELLING AT HIM!" cried Ginny, "He would kill me. And it would probably make him feel worse because he was probably lying to me about him not liking you. He probably said those swear words so that I would believe him."

"Well yeah… but-"

"Please Hermione!"

"Fine I won't tell him."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now I have to go! I will be late for my date with Draco!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

**A/N: Please review… and thanks for all the review you all sent me!**


	15. My Date With Draco

**Chapter 15 – My Date With Draco**

Hermione rushed through the halls to the seventh floor. She stopped at a wall- there was no doors in sight. She took a deep breath (even if she didn't need it) and thought really hard on a place to meet Draco. Then, a door appeared. She went in. There she saw two couches and a table with two cups of juice on it. Draco wasn't in sight. She went and sat down.

_Draco is probably late, _she thought, _Maybe Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't leave him alone… hopefully he will escape to meet me. Oh, I am so nervous… what would we do when he comes? What will I talk about? I never went on a date before… what if he expected me to wear something nicer. _

Hermione looked down at her robes. She wished for something nicer when… white light seemed to come around her… she looked down… she were changing clothes! But… she never had this dress before…

Then the white light went away. She was not in her robes anymore. She was wearing a long light blue dress with no sleeves. It looked kind of fancy but Hermione liked it. It was like a ball gown… just that she wasn't going to any ball. She was going on a date. This was not the sort of thing _anyone _would wear to a date. So she wished for something that someone would wear for a _date._ The white light came again, and then went. Now she was wearing a long black skirt with a light blue sparkly top. This was much better.

Just then Draco opened the door.

"Hermione!" Draco said as he walked in. Hermione smiled.

"Hello Draco," she said.

"Hi. Sorry I was late. Crabbe wouldn't stop talking to me," he said with a laugh, "I had to plan a way to go."

"Hehe… come sit down," I said.

Draco went and sat on the chair next to mine.

"I… are you happy with this relationship?" he asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"I was just asking."

"By the way, Harry and Ron now know about us."

"What happened?"

"We were arguing… anyways, Harry is ready to give you another chance but Ron on the other hand… lets just say he is not jumping with joy."

"Oh…"

"But don't worry… I will still date you. Ron just has to get used to the fact. He doesn't know how to feel happy for a friend who is dating the guy of her dreams."

"Really? I am your guy of your dreams?"

"Of course. If you weren't I wouldn't be dating you. I am one of those people who just don't date anyone- I get who I want. I don't care about what other people say- I only listen to myself in the matter of love."

"You are the girl of my dreams."

Then they kissed.

Later, in the common room Ron sat on the red couch. He was very angry. Fifteen minutes ago, he saw Hermione leave the Gryffindor common room. Alone. At 11:00p.m. And he knew whom she went to meet. Draco Malfoy. I am very mad. What was the need for her to meet him so late at night? Didn't she have enough company here? Couldn't they meet in the day? I wonder what they are doing… hopefully nothing in the Room of Requirement… no… Hermione would never do that… especially at this age! She is way to young…

Just then Ginny came down from the girls' dorm.

"I knew you'd be down here. Some girls told me that you were down here. Why are you even here?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny where did Hermione go? I saw her leave. Please tell me she is not with Malfoy," said Ron.

"Sorry Ron but… Hermione will probably never be yours again. Unless, she dumps Draco… but please leave her **alone**. She is very happy with Draco. Please don't ruin your life. Find someone else. Don't try and break their relationship. You were too slow in asking her out," she said then left.

Ron felt like crying. Ginny was right. He was too slow. He could never get Hermione now. Unless…

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Ginny's Dream Come True

**Chapter 16- Ginny's Dream Come True**

Today was a normal Saturday morning. Everyone was busy. Every animal there seemed to have something to do. Hermione was in the common room finishing up her Transfiguration homework. It was very boring. 

"Hermione!" Ginny cried as she ran into the room. She looked very excited.

"Hermione you won't _believe _what just happened! Oh it's the best thing that happened to me for the first time this year! Oh, I am so happy!" she cried.

"What happened?" Hermione asked throwing aside her Transfiguration homework.

"I came into the common room and it was empty except Harry sitting on the couch. I went to him and said hi and he said hi. Then we were having a conversation about you and Draco then he started talking about him and Cho breaking up. Then he said he liked me and that he wanted to go out with me. I said yes of course. Oh Hermione I am so happy!" said Ginny.

"That's great Ginny! I am so happy for you!" said Hermione, "So when are you guys going to have your first date?"

"I don't know yet… oh I have to go and owl mum! She will be so proud," said Ginny then she ran off.

Hermione picked up her Transfiguration homework again and sighed. "Now I'll have to finish this…" she said to herself. An hour later she was done. She went downstairs and had her lunch.

She looked over at the Slythern table and looked for Draco. He wasn't there. She went out of the Great Hall and went to search for him. She found him outside alone.

"Hello Draco," she said.

"Hello… what brings you out here? Aren't you going to have lunch?" he asked.

"You know I don't have lunch without you!" she said, "Why aren't you eating lunch?"

"I am not hungry. Please leave me alone for a while… I need some time alone to think," he said, "Don't worry Hermione… I will eat later."

"Ok… bye," I said. I was not worried a bit. If Draco told me not to worry, I won't worry.

"Bye," he said then gave her a sort kiss. Then Hermione left to eat lunch. She was very hungry. When she entered the Great Hall she looked around for Harry and Ron but couldn't see them so she went and sat with Ginny, who just sat down.

"Hello Ginny," I said, "Anyone sitting here?" I pointed to the seat next to her.

"Hello Hermione. No one is seating there," she said cheerfully.

"Have you seen Harry and Ron?" I asked.

"No… Ron's probably snogging with Lavender, but I wonder where Harry is," she said with a smile.

"OK… so how are you and Harry doing?" I asked.

"All we did so far is hug, and kiss on the cheek. Harry said we have to have our first date somewhere special."

"Cool. Where do you want to have it?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know… hey look! Harry's here!" she said then got up and waved to him.

"Hey Gin… Hermione…" he said.

"Hi," said Hermione, "Where were you?"

"Just finishing my homework. Have you two seen Ron anywhere?" he asked.

"Nope… we thought you'd know," said Ginny.

"Oh… he's probably outside with Neville or Hagrid. Why don't we visit Hagrid after lunch?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Ginny.

"Well, I was going to talk with Draco…" said Hermione.

"Hermione, just give him some space. He did tell you that you didn't need to worry!" said Ginny.

"I suppose your right. I'll come and visit Hagrid with you lot," said Hermione.

Later, near the Quidditch pitch, Ron waited. He looked around nervously. _She's not here, _he thought, _I knew I shouldn't trusted her. I should never trust Slytherin's. _He looked around once more then grabbed his bag and started heading towards the castle. He was very hungry. Just then, he heard someone behind him. He turned around towards the Quidditch pitch. He walked closer for a better view. There was a girl waiting for him. He walked towards her.

"Hello Pansy," he said.

"Hello," she said, "Why have you called me here, Weasel?"

"I am here to help you. If you want Draco to leave Hermione then listen to me. And stop calling me Weasel if you want my help," he said.

She thought for a moment. "Wait… why do u want Draco to leave Granger? I thought you were her best friend!"

"I don't think Slytherin's and Gryffindor's should date," he said. Of course, that was a complete lie.

"Fine. I will help you. What do I do?"

**A/N: Review! Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you, for all the reviews so far!**


	17. Found Him

**Chapter 17- Found Him**

"Where is Ron?" asked Harry. He was in the common room with Hermione and Ginny. "I didn't even see him last night."

"Yeah I know," said Hermione. "Maybe he went to bed really late and woke up really early."

"Or the Chamber of Secrets is open again," suggested Ginny, "Lets go check."

"I don't think so," said Harry. "It's something else."

"Maybe he is in the Room of Requirement with Lavender?" said Ginny grinning.

"Maybe," said Harry, "But I don't think he would do that. He doesn't have feelings for Lavender anymore anyways."

"Good point," said Ginny.

"Let's go look for him," said Hermione standing up. She walked to the door. "You lot with me?"

"Yeah of course," Harry and Ginny said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

All three of them looked all over the castle. Mostly where they hung out. Then they checked outside. They couldn't find him. Then they went to Hagrid's to ask if he'd seen him.

Hagrid said, "Yeah I've seen him. He was near the Quidditch pitch."

"Thanks Hagrid!" all three of them said at the same time. They ran down to the Quidditch pitch. Then Hermione stopped them when they were near the pitch.

"I heard something," she whispered, "It was Pansy. I am sure it was. I recognized her voice."

They slowly crept near a stand and hid behind it. They couldn't hear anything. Then they saw Pansy leave alone. They checked to see whom she was talking to but couldn't see him/her. They walked back to the castle.

"I wonder who she was talking to," said Harry when they entered the Entrance Hall. They started walking up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry it is none of our business. Pansy can talk to whoever she wants," said Hermione.

"Harry she is right," said Ginny, "It is none of our business."

"I was just wondering," said Harry, "Anyways, about Ron."

"Why don't we tell Professor Dumbledore? Something could have happened to Ron," suggested Hermione.

"What if nothing happened to him? We might have missed him somewhere. He probably will show up," said Ginny.

Just then someone entered the common room and shouted, "Hermione!"

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry turned to see who it was and found out that the speaker was Ron.

"Ron!" cried Hermione, "Where were you?"

"Never mind that, come with me!" he said then ran up to her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. She stood up and started to walk with him.

"You will see," was all he said. Hermione asked again and again but he wouldn't answer. Harry and Ginny followed behind. They were heading to a tower. It was a silent walk. Then Ron stopped. They stopped too. He opened a door. They walked in. It was an empty classroom. Soon they found out that it wasn't empty. On the other side of the room, Pansy and Draco stood. Kissing.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	18. Draco and Pansy?

**Chapter 18- Pansy and… Draco???**

Hermione stood shocked. She felt a tear come down her cheek. Draco pushed Pansy away. He looked over and saw Hermione. He just stood there with his mouth open. Then he spoke up.

"Hermione it's not how it looks…" he said, "Me and Pansy-"

"DRACO I AM NOT BLIND!!!" Hermione shouted. She faced Ron then kissed him. "One relationship over," she said, "and another made."

Ron kissed her again. He was happy. He succeeded. Hermione was going out with him!

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry left. Draco slapped Pansy.

"HOW DARE YOU???" he shouted, "Pansy why did you kiss me! You are evil! You don't know what love is! You are cruel!" Then he left.

**Pansy's POV**

I just stood there. She felt… guilty. Ron said Draco would like her after this… _Or maybe he just wanted… Hermione to be his girlfriend! I_ felt a tear slid down her cheek. She just ruined Draco's relationship… for Weasley. I ran out of the room. She went to the Slytherin's common room and into the girls' dorm. She looked into the mirror. She saw a reflection of someone. She turned around. There standing was a lady. She had long brown hair with blue eyes. She was blurry. _She must be a spirit or something! _She thought.

"Hello Pansy," said the lady. She was smiling.

"Hi…" I said, "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? Maybe your father doesn't keep my picture in your house. I bet he doesn't even miss me… anyways, Pansy, I am your mother," said her mom. I noticed a tear come down her cheek.

"My… mother? But… my dad said you ran away. He said you ran away with some guy."

"Did he now? Believe me Pansy. I am your mother. Your father killed me because the Lord told him too. Didn't he tell you?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"I am not asking for you to believe me. All I've come to say is: do what is right. If you really love this guy, you would help him get his love- the girl from Gryffindor. She really likes him and he really likes her. You know that that is the most right thing to do right now. This is not true love for you. It is just a mere school girl crush."

"…"

"Do the right thing!" the lady said then vanished.

Pansy stared at the empty spot. Then she got up. She ran out of the dorm, out of the common room, and up the stairs. She ran down the hallways toward the Gryffindor common room. Just outside the fat lady she stopped. She looked around. No Gryffindor in view.

"Password?" asked the fat lady.

"I don't know… I need to help someone in Gryffindor and I have a big feeling that they are in there. Can I go in?"

"Sorry hun but no. Rules are rules."

Pansy walked away. She then saw a small Gryffindor girl.

"Hello," she said. The girl squeaked. She started to walk away. "Wait! I am not doing to hurt you. Can you help me? I am trying to find a girl in Gryffindor. Her name is Hermione. She has brown bushy hair and-" she forgot what eye colour Hermione's eyes were.

"Don't worry," said the girl, "I will find her in the common room." Then she ran off into the Gryffindor tower. Right when the girl went through the portrait, she saw Hermione.

"Hermione!" she called, "Over here!"

Hermione looked at her then started to walk off she acted as though she couldn't see or hear me. I ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now but please listen to me," I said.

She looked at me. I think that meant she was listening. Pansy took a deep breath.

"Draco doesn't like me. Ron wanted you to dump Draco. He asked for my help. I thought Draco would like _me _when he dumped _you_ but I was wrong. I kissed him. He didn't kiss me. He didn't break because you came in. He broke off because I let go of him. I was holding him so he wouldn't let go. My wand was pointing at his heart. I am very sorry and I want you and Draco to go out again. If possible, please forgive me," I said then left.

I could feel Hermione's eyes on the back of my neck while I walked away. She was just standing there. I wonder if she would forgive Draco… and me.

**Hermione's POV**

I was just standing there. Everything happened so fast. An hour ago she saw Draco kissing Pansy. Now Pansy was asking for forgiveness. Now Pansy says it wasn't Draco's fault.

Hermione knew what to do. She had to make up with Draco, dump Ron, and… I checked my watch. And I have to get ready for the dance, which was in two hours. Hermione ran outside, where she saw Draco. She ran up behind him. He turned around.

"Hermione?" he asked looking puzzled, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Draco I came to apologize. Pansy explained everything to me. About her and Ron-everything. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. Love is made trust and I didn't trust you. I am very sorry. I know you will never go out with me again but all I ask is to be friends," I said then turned around to leave.

"Wait!" he said, "I still want to go out with you. I still like you."

I turned around and looked into his eyes. All I found was a lot of love for me. I started to cry. "Oh Draco I love you!" I said then hugged him. He gently pulled me off him then leaned down and kissed me.

"You don't know how much you mean to me," he said.

I stopped crying and wiped my eyes. I looked up at him and said, "You know there still is an hour and a half to get ready and go to the dance."

"Don't worry I didn't promise anyone else," he said.

"Same. Well actually I was supposed to go with Ron. I better go dump him before it to late," I said laughed a bit then ran to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. I will write the next chapter A.S.A.P. **


	19. Dumped At The Dance

**A/N: Just to let you all know this isn't the last chapter! So don't stop reading the story! **

**Chapter 19- Dumped At The Dance**

**Ron's POV**

The room was dark. The dance had begun. It was not like the Yule Ball at all. The Weird Sisters were playing the music still, but there wasn't ice everywhere. It wasn't very special. Everything was very plain. Anyways, there I stood, alone. I couldn't find Hermione anywhere. I pushed past couples then saw someone who looked very familiar. She was kissing Malfoy. Then he noticed who it was. He ran up to her and pushed Malfoy apart.

"What are you doing?" demanded Ron.

"Kissing my girlfriend what else?" said Malfoy. Ron turned to the girl.

"Hermione I thought _we _were going out. Did you forget or what?" asked Ron.

"No I didn't forget. The thing I forgot was to dump you. So here it is. Ronald Weasley I hate you. You lied to me, made it look like my boyfriend was cheating on me. You used Pansy Parkinson. I hate you!" Hermione shouted then took Malfoy's hand and left. I, however, just stood there. There was a crowd around me. Girls pointed and whispered to there friends. I just stood there.

**Hermione's POV**

I walked and walked with Draco. Then I stopped. Draco looked at me, confused. I turned around and looked at Ron. He was just standing there, in the middle of the crowd as though he had been slapped. _Was I too harsh? Should I have dumped him somewhere in private?_ I thought, _No… he deserved what he got. _I turned to face Draco. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong with _you_?" he asked, "I'm just worried that you will feel sorry for him and ditch me."

"Draco," I said, "I will never ditch you for that loser. C'mon let's go dance."

"Ok," he said. We went to the dance floor and, well, danced. One song after the other until Hermione's legs started to hurt. They went to a table. Draco went to get some drinks. Harry came over and sat next to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi… Hermione I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Ron," he said. I looked away. "Look Hermione, I know he deserved it and all, but don't you think you were to harsh?"

"This is not worth your time. I am never going to be friends, or more, with that man again," I said. Harry sighed.

"I know… Ron wanted me to talk to you. Can't you guys just be friends?" he asked.

"Sorry Harry, this must be hard for you… but I can't be friends with him. I can't even try," I said. He sighed again.

"Well I will go… Ginny's waiting for me. Bye," he said getting up.

"Bye," I said. He walked away. Draco came with the drinks.

"What did Harry say? He left before I could say 'hi'," asked Draco.

"Ron wanted him to talk to me about me and Ron being friends. I said no. Harry had to go to Ginny otherwise he probably would have said 'hi'," I answered.

"Oh…" he said, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… Ron made this dance miserable. If only nothing happened… we would have still been friends…" I said, "Draco can I tell you something?"

"Sure. You can trust me."

"Ron really loved me. Sometime, I loved him a bit. We used to go out… I dumped him. It was a year ago. I thought he cheated me. But he didn't. When I found out the truth… I decided that we would never go out again. I made that decision because I didn't want to break up with him again and make it hard for Harry. I forced myself to not love him. Then I meet you and fell in love with you and all… to tell you the truth I only went out with Ron again to make you jealous. I think you should know all this before some problem comes up," I said. He just leaned down and kissed me.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. You all must have expected more. But I have a lot of homework these days and I didn't want to keep you all waiting so… yeah. REVIEW!**


	20. Are Death Eaters Still Out There?

**A/N: Finally I am at chapter 20! I am very proud! **

**Chapter 20- Are Death Eaters still out there?**

* * *

**_A lot of years later…_**

**_Harry and Ginny got married. Draco and Hermione got married too. Ron is still single._**

* * *

Hermione made herself some tea and sat at the table waiting for the _Daily Prophet. _Draco was already at work. Hermione noticed that he left a file here. _I'll go and give it to him later, _I thought. I took a sip right when an owl came with the _Daily Prophet. _I paid him and took the newspaper. I dropped my cup of tea when I saw the cover. I quickly sent an owl when Draco apparated right in front of her. "Forgot my file," he said, grabbing the file.

"Wait Draco," I said, "Look at this."

"I don't have time to look at the _Daily Prophet _I have a lot of work to do," said Draco.

"This is more important than your work. Read it," I said. He grabbed the newspaper and read out loud,

"**_ARE DEATH EATERS STILL OUT THERE?_**

_Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son, was caught murdering an old muggle man by the name of Jake Grey. __An anomanus note was left for the Ministry saying that a Death Eater would be murdering someone at 11:30 at night on the second of April. When the Ministry arrived, he already murdered the muggle. When he saw us, he apparated away. _

"_I knew he was probably a Death Eater," said Mr. Ronald Weasley on the April 3__rd__, "He was a son of one, so he probably followed his fathers footsteps."_

"_We thought we gathered all the Death Eaters when Lord Voldemort died, but we were wrong," said Mr. Potter, "I actually thought Malfoy was my friend. He was married to one of my friends who I feel very sorry for."_

Draco stopped reading. He looked up at Hermione to see her crying.

"You promised," I said.

"But… Hermione… I'm not a Death Eater. I'm innocent. Please… believe me! Hermione, you do believe me don't you?" Draco said.

"It's hard to believe you Draco. That's why I will have to arrange for divorce papers. Draco I am not going to be Hermione Malfoy any longer," I said.

"Oh my god… this can't be happening. Hermione believe me, I didn't murder those innocent muggles," said Draco.

Just then the Minister of Magic, two aurors, and two dementors came. Draco looked at Hermione in shock.

"Why did you call them?" he asked.

"Because murderers like you deserve to live in Azkaban," she said.

"Draco Malfoy you are guilty of killing muggles. You will have a trial at 10:45a.m. tomorrow. Until then, you will be kept in Azkaban," said the Minister. The two dementors took Draco.

-

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Review!**


	21. My Husband, The Murderer

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Chapter 21- My Husband, The Murderer**

* * *

I sat, alone, on my couch in my house. I was going to be Hermione Granger again. No more Malfoy. Tears rolled down my cheek. _No! Stop crying! I shouldn't be crying! I did the right thing… didn't I?_ I am scared, worried, and miserable. I got up and walked to my bedroom where I picked up a picture of Draco.

"How are you feeling?" asked a voice behind her. I jumped in surprise and looked around to see who it was. "You used to always recognize me by my voice," he said.

"Ron… I'm just… I don't know…"

"Hermione, you did the right thing," he said, "You won't want to live with a murderer."

"Don't… don't you dare call my husband a murderer," I barely whispered.

"He's your husband now? What happened an hour ago when you said he wasn't your husband? He is a murderer. He murdered innocent muggles. He deserves Azkaban and you know it."

"…You're right… the poor muggles… Ron, why? Why him? I loved him so," I said.

"You ask me why? Well what do you expect? Death Eaters brought him up; of course he would turn out one. Never let his father down did he?"

"But… he promised…"

"Never accept a promise from a born Death Eater," said Ron. I threw the picture that was in my hand.

"Ron can you please leave me alone for a while?" She heard a pop and knew Ron left. She didn't mean to be rude but she didn't want to talk to someone who wouldn't understand. Also she didn't like talking about Draco like that.

**An Hour Later**

I made up my mind. I would go and apologize to Ron for the rude behaviour. So I aparated to his house. I stopped in front of his front door, and walked down the long hallway toward the voices. Was someone over here with Ron? Should she have told him she was coming?

I stopped. I didn't want to disturb them. Then I heard Ron say my name. I listened.

"…Poor Hermione doesn't even know that her beloved husband is innocent." I started to record what he was saying.

"She doesn't know that I, Ronald Weasley, used a polyjuice potion (**A/N: I think that was what it was called), **to make myself look exactly like Malfoy and killed the muggle. That I, Ronald Weasley, sent a note to the dumb Ministry saying that a muggle killing would be happening.

"So that now the darling Hermione Granger will come to me and beg for her forgiveness and become my wife." I stopped recording and ran. I stopped at the door, remembering that I am a witch and apparated to my house.

**A/N: Short but important chappy. REVIEW!**


	22. The Trial

**Chapter 22- The Trial**

Days passed in the cell. I could hear the sea all around me. I was in the worst place on earth. My face was wet with tears. I felt like there was no more water inside me to let me cry more. I already watched the dementors kiss some Death Eater. All the men here were colourless. I only felt sadness; all the happiness was washed out of me. The last hope was in 3 hours, the trial. Hatred for Hermione was already growing in me. Why didn't she believe me? I would've believed her.

Minutes passed. Even hours. A man came in and walked toward my cell.

"Your trial is in 15 minutes," he said in an expressionless voice.

"Am I to go to the courtroom now?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes," he said in the same expressionless voice. He opened my cell and grabbed my arm. We did side-by-side apparating to the dungeons of the Ministry. We walked down a long hallway and stopped in front of a door where two dementors were waiting. The man let go of my arm and the dementors glided next to me, one on each side.

"Good luck," said the man though he didn't mean it. He gave me an evil smile and walked away. The door in front of me opened on it's own and I entered the courtroom. There were many people including Hermione, and the Minister of Magic Avery Slughorn. I've never been to a full trial before and this was all a surprise.

"Draco Malfoy has been charged for muggle murders and the being of a Death Eater. Is that corrected?" said Slughorn.

"No!" I cried, "I'm not a Death Eater! Look at my left arm! No Dark Mark!"

Slughorn's assistant started to write on his notebook.

"You could still be a Death Eater and we saw with our very eyes that you killed those muggles!" said Slughorn, "Does anyone have any defence for this man? I want to end this case quickly!"

"I do," said Hermione. I looked at her in surprise. "I have defence for Draco. He did not kill those muggles and he is not a Death Eater. I have proof on this record!" She played the tape recorder.

"_She doesn't know that I, Ronald Weasley, used a polyjuice potion __**to**__ make myself look exactly like Malfoy and killed the muggle. That I, Ronald Weasley, sent a note to the dumb Ministry saying that a muggle killing would be happening._

"_So that now the darling Hermione Granger will come to me and beg for her forgiveness and become my wife." _

Now everyone in the room was looking at Hermione in surprise. The assistant was writing so fast that his hand was a blur.

"Who thinks Malfoy is innocent?" asked Slughorn. He looked like he thought I was innocent. Everyone put his or her hand up. "Ronald Weasley will be arrested. Well that ends it! Draco Malfoy you are clear of all charges!"

I got up and ran to Hermione and hugged her. Everyone started to clap.

"Hermione I love you!" I said.

"I love you too! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!"

"It's ok!" I said and we kissed.

We lived happily ever after. Ron was arrested and died 3 years later.

**-**

**A/N: I am so happy I'm done the story!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and special thanks to:**

**dragon-queen-silver**

**Qudditchstar2219**

**For reviewing more than twice! (If I missed your name and you reviewed more than twice, tell me if you want your name here). **


End file.
